KELLY
by Wendolyn Leagan
Summary: Una valiente mujer cuenta lo difícil que ha sido su vida al tratar de vivirla tal como es.


**KELLY**

 _ **Celta: La muy valiente.**_

Desde muy niña supe que yo no era como las demás.

Es difícil, entender desde muy tierna infancia que eres un margen, que antes de ti no hay a qué aferrarse y después de ti, no queda nada.

Que eres completa y absolutamente un molde roto.

Siempre supe que yo era diferente, muy diferente pero ¿Cuándo supe que mi vida sería difícil gracias a esas diferencias?

Cuando me enamoré por primera vez… yo tenía 13 años, y ella, se llamaba Lain.

Por su puesto que nunca se lo dije a nadie, lloré en soledad mi amargura imposible y estúpida durante años, hasta que creo que ya no tuve más lágrimas que llorar.

No sé si mi madre supo alguna vez que yo era _"especial",_ pero la dureza de mi padre y su necia insistencia porque me casara desde muy tierna adolescencia me hace pensar que algo sospechaba.

Mi madre rezaba mucho, hasta mucho después de su muerte aun puedo recordarla tosiendo en su cama, con el rosario entre sus manos y diciéndome con un hilo de voz _"rezo por ti, mi querida Kelly. Por ti, para que halles tu camino en la vida y, como quiera, seas feliz. Eso es lo que verdaderamente me importa"_

Mi madre era una mujer buena, y creo que su gran amor siempre hizo que, si no comprendía del todo, al menos lo intentara con cariño. Eso es un gran mérito, y con eso tuve bastante que agradecer a la vida.

Su larga enfermedad y prematura muerte fue lo que me llevó a luchar contra todo para ingresar a la universidad y convertirme en médico.

No fue nada fácil, este es un mundo de hombres definitivamente y yo, una mujer, me rebelaba al destino de tener que ser solo esposa y madre, y vivir entre tiestos, cacerolas y remiendos complaciendo a un hombre.

¡Tenía que lograrlo! Mis padres ya no estaban, y en mi juventud, me convertí en el único ejemplo y sustento de mi hermano Arthur, diez años menor que yo.

Si yo no luchaba, el no aprendería a hacerlo.

Si yo no le ponía empeño, él no aprendería el valor de las cosas y a ganárselas.

Si yo no lo lograba, si fracasaba; Arthur aprendería que darse por vencido estaba bien.

¡Cualquier cosa menos eso!

Sin embargo, todo era tan difícil…

Las habladurías llegan pronto, la gente que es tan buena para ver la paja en el ojo ajeno, intentaba tapar la viga en el suyo, con mi espalda.

No era a huir a lo que quería enseñar a mi hermano, pero, por esta vez para mi tranquilidad y la suya, así debió ser.

Dejé todo atrás, dejé mi hogar, la casa donde nacimos mi hermano y yo, la casa donde murieron nuestros padres.

Abandonamos nuestro pueblo y nos mudamos a la ciudad donde nadie nos conociera y donde yo pudiera lograr todo lo que deseaba cualquier costo.

No recuerdo cuando fue la primera vez que usé pantalones y una corbata, tampoco sé si fue correcto hacerlo. Lo único que sé es que en ese momento fue el último recurso para seguir adelante y no ser desdeñada ni ultrajada por aquellos que se creían superiores.

La última gran decisión que me costó tanto fue intercambiar la posición de mi nombre y mi apellido. Llamarme "Kelly Dylan" vistiendo ropa de caballero llamaría demasiado la atención.

Desde entonces tuve que ser Dylan Kelly, y entonces todo fue, si no más fácil, al menos más llevadero. Nadie notó la diferencia.

Con el tiempo, me acomodé a ello, ahora estoy tan acostumbrada a que me llamen "Doctor" que no me importa; pero en ese entonces sentía que me estaba convirtiendo en alguien que yo no era.

Porque el hecho de que me hubiera enamorado de una igual en mi adolescencia, no me convertía para nada al género masculino.

Yo era mujer y adoraba las suaves formas de mi cuerpo, cada día más femenino, cada día más armonioso y más hermoso.

El ciclo mensual, que puede resultar tan molesto para algunas, para mí era el maravilloso recordatorio de la promesa de la maternidad, que yo deseaba para algún momento de mi vida; aunque aún no tenía claro si podría llevarla a cabo considerando que mis circunstancias convertían a todos los hombres de mi alrededor en seres invisibles, y sin embargo mi mirada se perdía en ocasiones, discretamente, en un bello rostro de mujer.

Cada noche al volver a casa, me miraba al espejo vestida de traje, chaleco y corbata, y con el sombrero de ala cubriendo mi cabello de hermosas ondas castañas que me negaba rotundamente a cortar para completar la ilusión, y mientras me despojaba de esas prendas de mentira, iba descubriendo el milagroso encanto de mi femineidad.

¡Me sentía mujer! Aunque tuviera todo al revés dentro de mí, o al menos así lo decían los demás, y eso me desesperaba.

Nadie puede entender la forma cómo puede doler tener un conflicto de identidad, saber que no tienes la culpa de ser como eres, y sin embargo sentirte tan culpable, tan negra. Tan… ¡nada!

Nadie, excepto alguien que pasara por una situación igual.

Las lágrimas solitarias en las madrugadas del pequeño cuarto donde vivíamos, fueron enjugadas una noche por una mano delicada.

Una mano que no era aún la de un hombre, pero definitivamente ya no la de un niño.

Arthur ya no era una criatura, ya veía lo que sucedía a su alrededor y comprendía mucho más de lo que demostraba.

Sus palabras de aliento, su apoyo, su sonrisa; fueron el aliciente para que yo luchara más cada día por ser quien soy y lograr lo que deseaba contra lo que fuera.

El nunca vio mal mi vida ni mis diferencias o elecciones, siempre comprendió que yo era diferente y no por eso menos humana, menos su hermana y un poco su madre.

Pero mi vida tenía que esperar si quería lograr que la de él continuara; apoyé lo más que pude sus estudios, lo aconsejé como mejor pude. Aupé cada una de sus ideas, cada uno de sus proyectos y decisiones, siempre asegurándome que fueran las correctas.

Recibir mi título de médico fue más su alegría que la mía. Sus ojos llenos de orgullo fueron para mí la verdadera recompensa y supe que cualquier cosa, cada renuncia, cada sacrificio, cada dificultad, cada lágrima; estaban comenzando a valer la pena.

Cuando noté su amor desmedido por los animales y el cuidado que les profesaba, supe entonces cual sería el derrotero de su vida, y me sentí orgullosa.

La desgracia se cernió sobre nosotros, mi hermano en su inocencia fue inculpado y mi desesperación tanta, que puse al descubierto mi verdad de mujer.

Traté de interceder por él, pero el prestigio que hubiera ganado en mi práctica, mi credibilidad, se vinieron al suelo con el solo descubrimiento de mi secreto.

Una vez más tuve que huir, salir del sitio donde me había formado una vida para refundirme en un lugar lejano e inhóspito donde pude estar en paz, y pensar en las formas de ayudar a mi amado hermano.

No todo fue malo, ahí conocí gente a la que llevo dentro de mi corazón, en especial a una de ellas… Una enfermera que estaba a mis órdenes y que tenía mucho de ángel.

Una joven mujer que, como yo, había luchado por ser lo que quería ser y encontrar su lugar en el mundo; alguien que solo con verme supo que tenía una historia que contar, y la escuchó sin juzgar y sin señalar; aceptándome como soy con respeto y cariño.

En la ciudad, solo una persona quiso ayudarnos, un joven de buen corazón a quien hasta ahora tengo entre mis seres más queridos.

Gracias a él pudimos reencontrarnos; gracias a él, pudimos contar con los medios para defender a mi hermano y poder estar juntos de nuevo.

Gracias a Archie Conrwell pudimos establecernos en un nuevo sitio y empezar de nuevo.

Los años han pasado y debo decir que tengo mucho que agradecer a la vida, pues ha sido buena con nosotros dejándonos lograr lo que nos hemos propuesto; no por eso quiere decir que hemos dejado de luchar.

Hoy Arthur es un veterinario de renombre y yo continúo con mi práctica médica en mi propio consultorio.

A veces vuelvo a Chicago, porque constantemente me piden que dicte charlas y seminarios en las universidades a los futuros médicos, o en los hospitales a los residentes; explicando mis nuevos descubrimientos médicos, los adelantos científicos que he ayudado a elaborar.

Por eso y porque tengo una amiga a la que saludo cada que vengo a Chicago.

Una amiga muy especial y muy querida para mí, alguien que se volvió tan especial que desprenderla de mi corazón, creo que es ya imposible.

Y aunque hace muchos años soy ciento por ciento consciente de que es una aspiración imposible de cumplir, lamentablemente no puedo evitar que, incluso mucho después de habernos despedido, una rosa roja repose en el escritorio de su oficina en la central de enfermeras del Hospital Santa Juana.

Por su puesto, siempre sin tarjeta.

De más está decir, que de ella no espero absolutamente nada más que la maravillosa amistad que me profesa sinceramente; aunque quizás algún día encuentre la valentía... quizás algún día...

Fin.


End file.
